The Newsbunny Hutch
by AdrenalineRush16
Summary: A companion series of drabbles to the "Chocolate Newsbunnies". Angst, humor, crack, romance, friendship, and of course, Skittles. No slash. Enjoy!
1. Musicals

_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Oklahoma!, Guys & Dolls, Singin' in the Rain, Cats, Wicked, or Children of Eden**. **_

**A/N: ...Well, it's finally here: _The Newsbunny Hutch._ This fic is long overdue, so I'll try not to ramble, but two things are needed to be said before the fic commences. **

**1) The title was inspired by Leah, who once said; "_I'm always psyched to see your latest addition to the  
chocolate newsbunny hutch._" Merci beaucoup!  
**

** 2) This was a challenge to myself was to see if I could do an all dialogue fic. This was the result and hopefully, it doesn't sound too much like a Skittles fic. **

**R&R please!**

* * *

**Musicals**

"Oh what a beautiful morning! Oh what a beautiful day!"

"Dutchy, it's raining outside."

"I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again!"

"Ugh. Can't you shut up?"

"You're just jealous you can't sing as well as _MOI_, Race!"

"Oh yes, so jealous."

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new? LOATHING! It's so pure, so strong!"

"DUTCHY!"

"Fine, I'll stop. I don't like _Wicked_ that much anyway."

_Finally, some peace and quiet._

"MEMORY! ALL ALONE IN THE MOOLIGHT!"

"Dutchy! You said you were going to stop!"

"I said I was going to stop singing _Wicked_ Race; I never said anything about _Cats_."

"Dutchy, you'd better stop."

"Okay…"

_Sigh._

"How could I live in a world without you?!"

"DUTCHY, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

"Race, it's okay that you're jealous of me; I can help. Sing with me!"

"No."

"Come on, don't ya wanna sing?"

"You're actually asking me that?"

"Come on, it's easy! Sing with me; 'When ya see a guy reach for stars in the sky, you can bet that he's doing it for some doll!' You'd love this musical Race, it has a lot of gambling in it."

"That's nice."

"No really, there's a lot of crap shooting and the whole thing revolved around gambling. Wanna see it?"

"No."

"Great! I'll pop it in!"

"Dutchy, are you deaf?"

"Silly, you can't sing if you're deaf! Onward to Guys & Dolls!"

"Ugh."  
**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know that the lyrics from Wicked were out of order, but I figure Dutchy would do something like that. ;) **

**Thanks for reading and CTB!**

**-AdrenalineRush16  
**


	2. Brother

_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies_

**A/N: Another challenge: doing second person along with an accent. Please tell me if it worked or not. :) Thanks for reviewing Smudge!  
**

* * *

**Brother**

I ain't cryin' kid, any bummah can see dat.

Aw kid, youse don't need ta start up too.

Okay fine, so I was cryin'.

What fer? Well, it's ain't really any of yer business.

No, the big brown eyes trick won't work for me kid. Remembah? I taught ya dat one. It's ta use on old ladies and goils, not ta yer oldah bruddah.

No, you're too old ta be in my lap.

Okay, fine. Just this once. Oof! Yer gettin' heavy.

Nah, I spose dat's a good thing. Losing weight ain't good; means yer not eating enough.

No, I didn't just change the subject! Yer a piece of work ya know dat?

What kinda question is dat kid? 'Course I love ya. Yer my baby bruddah.

Nah, not really. Didn't have the same parents, but we'se are as close as ya can get. Now quit lookin' like youse gonna bawl, got dat?

Why was I cryin'? Well, it don't really matter now huh? Cause I ain't now.

Why? Cuz I've got you kid; yer me bruddah.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I personally think it's a Skittery and Tumbler fic, but you can decide differently if you want. Review please!**

**-Adren  
**


	3. Girl Troubles

** Because you knew that we couldn't go too far into a batch of newsbunnies without running into some Skittles. ;D (This is a college one fyi.) **

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Girl Troubles

"Skittery, I think I'm in love!" Blink proclaimed to me one fine afternoon.

"That's nice." I answered, not looking up from my notebook.

Blink put his head on my notebook and looked up at me. "Don't you want to know who it is?" he asked.

"Not to seem rude, but no." I finally replied pulling away my notebook. I was finally starting to control myself a little more as a result of the techniques Spot had taught to me when we were in Anger Management classes together.

Those anger management classes sure help me get through the day, especially with the fact that Kid Blink is my roommate. Still, I'm getting better. I can actually get through a day without banging my head against the wall. (My goal is two days and the way things are going, I just might make it.)

"Why don't you want to know?" Kid asked after not saying anything for a while.

You know, sometimes I actually think he's getting better. Although that could just be me. (Aren't those anger management classes great?)

"Kid," I finally looked up. "Have you ever noticed how you fall in love with a different girl almost every week?"

Kid blushed. "I can't help it," he said sheepishly. "Just when I think I've found the right one, a hotter one comes along and I have to be with her!"

"That's definitely the way to go through life." I said dryly.

"Anyway, this new girl, she is just gorgeous!" Kid said dreamily. "Like, her eyes are just cool! They're..."

I decided to tune Kid out as he gushed about his new girl. "You're starting to sound as sappy as Mush." I told him when he paused for a breath.

That actually made him look slightly offended. "I don't go on for as long as he does." Kid told me huffily.

I shrugged. "Could've fooled me." That shut the little twerp up.

_Calm yourself Skittery, you're fine._ I told myself mentally. _Breathe, remember? Breathe deep and count to twenty._

"How is this girl different?" I finally asked when I had my senses about me again.

"Well, I like, can't talk to her." Blink told me. "I just turn into jelly as soon as she comes by!"

I smirked. Looks like Kid finally found a girl who he couldn't make swoon at his feet. "So, you can't talk to her?" I snickered at the thought.

Kid sighed. "I just forget everything the second I look at her."

"Why don't you just write it down?" I suggested with a sigh.

Kid beamed. "That's a great idea!" He ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and took my pencil, beginning to write furiously.

I rolled my eyes. There went my homework time.

Kid stopped suddenly. "What should I say?" he asked.

I sighed. Might as well help the kid. (Even though I myself have no idea how to talk to girls, but I have a feeling Blink didn't know that.) "What's her name?" I finally asked.

Blink brightened. "Marina!" he beamed.

"Whatever," I said taking the piece of paper from him. "Just think of her and what would you tell her? Does she even know you?"

Blink sat in silence for a while and then jumped. "I've got it!" he cried gleefully. He grabbed the piece of paper from me and scribbled down something.

"How about this?" he beamed.

I took the piece of paper and squinted. "I can't read it." I said finally handing it back.

"I'll read it to you then Skittles." Blink said.

I gritted my teeth against the nickname. _Remember your happy place._

"Here I go;" he said taking a deep breath. "Marina? I'm Blink…and I think you're fabulous!"

I could only stare, dumbfounded. "Whadya think?" Blink asked wriggling like a puppy.

"I think you should do something different." I said taking the piece of paper back.

_We've got a long way to go._

**

* * *

**

**:D**

** Anybody else seen _The Pebble and the Penguin_? LURV that movie. ...Annnnddd I just stole a quote from it. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own random quotes from _The Pebble and the Penguin_ nor the characters from _Newsies._ **

**Ha ha.**

**....Thanks to the reviewers and please review again if you're still reading. :D**

**Mush love,**

**Adren**

**P.S. Yet another thing I stole from somebody (can't remember who). _Mush_ love; get it? HAHAHAHAHA!!!! **

**~cough~ Really weird mood right now. Sorry.**


	4. Rainy Days

** Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
**

**Many thanks to all of y'all who are reading and reviewing. Your comments are very sweet and I really appreciate them. :) Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**

* * *

**

**Rainy Days  
**

"I'm so happy."

I eyed my best friend. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know; its just one of those days where everything seems so beautiful and sunny."

"It's raining out."

"Yeah, so?" He seemed unaffected by my sarcastic tone.

I couldn't resist a question. "So wouldn't you feel like this on a _nice_ day?"

"Well…" he shrugged. "I dunno. The weather doesn't really affect my moods."

"Lucky you," I muttered under my breath. "I don't like rainy days; they get me in a bad mood."

My friend cocked his head at me. "Really? Why?"

I leaned back on my hands, looking at him. "Cuz you can't go outside to do anything."

He laughed, causing me to scowl. "What's so funny?" I asked, frowning. I hate being laughed at.

"You can go outside when it's raining silly!" he grinned. "Playing in the rain is more fun than playing in the sun."

Even though we were starting to sound like little kids, I went along in the argument. "No its not."

"Yes it is," he argued back. "I'll prove it to ya," and he yanked me to my feet. "Race ya outside!" Then he took off running.

I stood there dumbfounded for a few moments and then grinned. I suppose it wasn't everyday I went out to play in the rain with my best friend. It'd probably be fun…provided the other guys never found out.

"Ya comin' Specs?!" Dutchy hollered up the stairs.

I shook myself out of my reverie and then took off after him. After all…well, why not?

* * *

**Like I did with _Chocolate Newsbunnies_, requests are taken. So if ya want a specific newsie character used...well, you're smart people. You know what to do. Haha.**

**Until next time!**

**-Adren  
**


	5. Bad Habits

Okay, so this drabble is a Davey one, for **purengrox**. I based it off a quote from **stress's** story _The Sparrow_ which goes like this;

_"I didn't know what was going on but I did know that I didn't want to involve Les if it was possible. I still haven't forgiven myself for leaving Les with Racetrack the night I tried to break Jack out of the Refuge. He still tries to bet me double or nothing on bum odds."_ - _The Sparrow_: chapter 2.

Many thanks to **stress** for allowing me to use her quote and to **purengrox** for her request. :D Hope all of you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

**Bad Habits**

"Davey!"

I looked up from my bed that I shared with Les. I was just in the middle of a good book and was reluctant to pull myself out of the story. Yet, I did anyway. "What is it Les?"

Les pulled his hands out from behind his back to reveal a copy of the afternoon edition. "I'll bet you double or nothing that you can't guess which horse won at Sheepshead today!" he cried gleefully.

I groaned. Les was at it again.

"Les," I said sighing. "Why would I bet on something like that?"

Les shrugged. "What? Afraid you won't get it right?" He smirked.

Note to self: do not let Les hang around Spot as well as Racetrack.

I rolled my eyes. "Who won?"

"Ya gotta bet on it first!" Les insisted.

I didn't answer and decided to go back to _Les Miserables_.

"Aw come on Davey!" Les pleaded.

I ignored him.

Les glared at me and then opened the newspaper with a snap. "It was Rolling Thunder for your information," he said stiffly and then rolled it up. He gave me one more glare for good measure and then stomped out.

I shut my book and stared after him. Serves me right for leaving him with Racetrack but still, did he have to bet on _everything_ now? It was beginning to drive me and the family crazy.

Darn you Racetrack Higgins for corrupting my baby brother.

* * *

That was my first time writing Les which was harder than I thought. Still, I hope he wasn't terrible. I tried to make him irritating without sounding too childish. :) There were two nods in this drabble. The mention of _Les Miserables_ was to **Forkhead**'s story _True and False _and Rolling Thunder was also taken from a **stress** story. (Aptly named, _7: Rolling Thunder_.) Hope none of you goils mind. (Hey, I'm plugging for ya! ;D)

Thanks for reading!

-Adren

P.S. Does anyone make Newsie avatar/icons? I have a request, but don't know anyone who does them. If you are willing to make an icon for me, I'd greatly appreciate it. Please PM me if you do. :D Thanks!


	6. Alive

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time and special thanks to **Forkhead**, who made my amazing new avatar & **Pegasus M. **for all the fantastic reviews. This newsbunny is for **Newsies-own-me**, who asked for a Bumlets drabble. It's a bit weird, but I hope you like it anyway. :D R&R please!

* * *

_"What a splendid day! Isn't it good just to be alive on a day like this? I pity people who aren't born yet for missing it."_

**Alive**

Have ya ever just felt alive? Just waking up in the morning in a good mood, thinking "It's great to be alive today"? It doesn't even have to be a sunny day out; just one where you wake up happy.

I never really got the full reason for it. Maybe it's because I went to bed happy, because my girl and I had a great date. Or maybe it's because I finally beat Race at poker (unlikely). It could even be because I found out that another kid in a factory lost an arm and it makes me realize how lucky I am.

I don't know why I'm talking like this. I guess I just feel happy and grateful to be where I am in life right now. Maybe I get a little cold in the winter and kind of hungry when I don't eat for a day or two. But considering what I don't have to deal with (drunken fathers, dangerous jobs) I'm pretty lucky. I've got friends who are practically my family, a nice place to live and a pretty steady job. So I should wake up happier more often, but I don't. I guess it makes the feeling more precious though.

It's like when you go out in a big sunset rainstorm. Has that ever happened to you? When you're already done selling your papes and you're heading back to the lodging house for a good game of cards. Suddenly, the clouds part -it's been overcast all day- and a flaming red sun appears and then starts to set. You stop in the middle of the sidewalk, not caring about the snooty ladies and gentlemen yelling for you to get out of their way so they don't need to move three extra steps.

Then the clouds open up and let out their water. It's a total downpour but the sunset still goes on, unaffected by the rain. And then the wind picks up and ruffles your hair as you take off your hat and lift your face to the rainy skies. It's a feeling like no other. The wind and the rain and the fiery sunset make you feel so…alive, as if you didn't spend all day on your feet and wasn't as hungry as a wolf. It's a great feeling but it only comes once in a while.

I wish those days would happen more often; I feel like I should be more grateful, but I'm not.

* * *

The quote was from _Anne of Green Gables_, said by the protagonist herself. That quote always seems to put me in a good mood so one month, I actually wrote it on a post-it note and carried around with me. Whenever I looked at it, I smiled and got into a really happy mood. I recommend trying that to anyone who needs a daily pick-up. :)

Have a good day and thanks for reading!

-Adren

P.S. For those who have read my older stuff, _My Best Friend _has been edited and _From a Villain's POV_ has been taken down. I didn't really like that story, but if any of you want to read it I'll send it to you. (It's a Teen Titans fic, fyi.)

P.P.S. See Smudge, I told you I wouldn't kill Bumlets! ;D


	7. Kloppy Saves the Day!

DUDE!!!!!!!!! I HAD A SKITTERY/MICHAEL GOORJIAN DREAM LAST NIGHT AND I MET HIM IN MY DREAM!!! AHH!!!! ~SQUEE!~ :D Seriously, a dozen+ heart's for Skittery. He rocks my socks off. Anyway, I was going to write a Skittery drabble...but I got nothing. So, I have a cute little drabble that features little!newsies. Seriously, I had a lot of fun writing this. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Kloppy Saves the Day!  
**

"GUYS!!! HELP!!!" Five year old Mush dashed into the Newsie Club House.

"What is it Mushy?" Blink asked, not looking up from his intense game of Candyland with Spot and Jack.

"I've been contaminated!" Mushy screamed in serious distress. Blink, Jack and Spot all looked at him.

"What does that mean?" Jack finally asked.

"It means," Spot's eyes got wide. "That he's been touched by a you-know-who…"

Jack and Blink gasped.

"Say it isn't so!" pleaded Blink.

Mush nodded miserably. "I've been touched by a—"

"Don't say it!" shrieked Spot.

"Don't get near me!" hollered Jack. "I don't want to get GIRL cooties!"

"Get Kloppy!" Blink screamed. "You gotta get dee-com-tam-e-ated before it's too late!" The four boys rushed to the house, careful not to touch Mush, but near enough for moral support.

"What is going on?' Kloppman asked crankily. When he agreed to babysit four five year olds for a morning, he didn't expect a cootie-fiasco to occur. (That was usually an afternoon thing.)

"Mushy's got cooties!" Spot hollered.

Kloppman groaned. "I'll get the formula."

"Hurry before it's too late!" Kid Blink screamed. He turned towards his friend. "Hang in there Mushy; help is on the way."

"I don't think I can make it much longer." Little Mush whimpered, sinking to the floor.

"Where are the cooties?" Kloppman asked briskly, coming into the room with a blue spray bottle.

Mush pointed to his left shoulder miserably, squeezing his eyes shut. Kloppman sprayed three spurts of the formula onto Mush's shoulder and then sprayed a fine mist around him. "You're clean." Kloppman told the five year old after stepping back.

Mush let loose the big breath he was holding. "That was close. Thanks Kloppy." Small Mush then gave Kloppman a big hug.

"Thanks Kloppy!" the rest of the boys chorused, hugging Kloppman along with Mush.

"You're a hero," proclaimed Blink, gazing adoringly at Kloppman.

"Yes, well, all in a days work." Kloppman said, faking a cheesy smile, all the while chiding himself for the cliché line. The boys all grinned at him anyway and then raced off, shouting their thanks and congratulating Mush on his clear miss and bravery.

Kloppman sighed in relief as they went and put the spray bottle back in the cabinet. He knew that it was no use to tell the boys that girls did not have cooties because they wouldn't believe him, so he just played along, pretending that the water in the spray bottle was actually a secret anti-girl formula. Maybe it was stupid but it did work. Kloppman just wondered when they boys would actually grow out of the crazy cootie stage. He sighed. He hoped it was soon!

* * *

I've got some crazy love for Kloppy going on right now. I've had several ideas for him lately and am just loving every story I can find about him. He's so great; why can't people write more about him? :-( Oh well. Hope you guys liked it; this was one of my favorites!

Thanks for reading and CTB!

-Adren

P.S. FYI for all you newsie lovers (meaning, all of ya'll) **purenrgrox** is hosting a type of Newsies Day on December 15th. Visit her forum for more information (link on my homepage). If you decide to enter, also advertise on your profile/stories cuz, it's fun! :D

P.P.S.** moonlight**, was that a request?


	8. Reasons

**moonlight:** I'm so glad you like my stuff! That's really nice of you to say so. And as for my typo; I did have them as four year olds, but switched it to five at the last second. Thanks for picking up on that!

Thanks for all the reviews everybody! You all are so nice to me! :D This one is for **moonlight**, who asked for a Jack drabble. By the way, this is _very_ AU. As in _very very_. You have been warned.

* * *

**Reasons**

They're so dumb. Those boys think I'm doing it for them. Yeah, well I'm not. This old jack up; it's a ploy by Pulitzer, trying to get more cash. I get that. Heck, if I were in his position, I'd do the same.

Now all the boys are congratulating me for my brilliant plan of striking. Sure, maybe it was Davey's idea, but I embellished it. I don't really care. I'm not doing this stupid strike for them. Heck, I can't afford it. I need my money for Santa Fe. They can all fall in the gutter for all I care. There's only one person I care about in this world and that's me.

I'm throwing my all into this strike. Because this is something I need to stop and fast. I need money badly. No one is gonna stand in my way. Not Pulitzer, the newsies, or any person. I'm getting out of this city and no one is gonna stop me.

No one.

* * *

No, I do not agree with that. I believe Jack did it for the reasons we all know he did. Like I said before, this is just really AU and just something fun to write. So **moonlight**, I'm sorry if you hated it. Hopefully that's not the case. If it is...don't kill me at least. I do love Jack a lot...really. :)

Until next time!

-Adren


	9. French Class

**A French Skittles fic because Leah is back, she speaks French, and...I like Skittles! :D R&R please! (The translations are in the sentence after the French.)**

* * *

_**French Class**_

"_Écoutez-moi_!" My French teacher cried as she stood in front of the classroom.

I elbowed Mush in the ribs and he turned around still grinning. Blink was snickering behind us along with some girl who looked like she'd rather be anywhere but French class at the moment. I almost felt bad for her, and then I felt even worse for myself. I was the one who had to live every moment of my life with the combined powers of Kid Blink and Mush; she only had to deal with it 60 minutes a day, for five days a week.

"_Garçons_!!" (Boys!) Mademoiselle Samuels sent a disapproving look at Kid and Mush, which shut them up. "_Comment dit-ton le_ 'pineapple'?" (How do you say 'pineapple'?)

"Ananananananana!" Kid blurted out.

Mademoiselle looked pained and I rolled my eyes. "_Ananas_," I said.

Mademoiselle sighed. "_Oui_. _D'accord, pour ton_ _devoir ce soir_…" (Yes. Okay, for your homework tonight…)

I turned around. "Don't you know any French at all?" I hissed at Blink.

He laughed. "Of course."

"Uh huh, sure." I turned back around and started to write down the assignment. Mush got up to flirt with a girl across the room and Kid scooted into the seat next to me.

He grinned. "Guess what?"

I sighed. "What?"

"_Je ne sais pas_!" he said with a horrible accent

"What does that mean?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me

"I don't know!' he beamed.

I looked incredulously at him. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Now he looked confused. "No, I mean, 'I don't know'."

I was starting to get peeved. "How do you not know what you're saying?"

"I know what I'm saying." Blink argued back.

"Then what does _je ne sais pas_ mean?"

"It means 'I don't know'." Blink beamed. "See, I do know French."

I smacked my forehead. "Oh brother."

* * *

**Hee hee hee....**


	10. The Fine Art of Begging Shamelessly

**The Fine Art of Begging Shamelessly**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

_Where'd he get that one?_ "No."

"Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?"

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, NO!!!"

"…with two cherries on top?"

"BLINK! For the last time, I won't-"

A horse neighed loudly from across the street.

"-do it!"

Blink gave me a sheepish look. "I was just asking," he said spreading his hands innocently.

I reached out and thwaked him over the head. "No." I told him firmly and that was that.

* * *

**A/N:** You guys can decide what happened there; I'm too lazy. Ha ha.

I'm a bit dead for ideas, so unless the creative juices starting flowing again, this'll probably be the last update for a while. Sorry everyone. :( Keep carrying the banner for me okay? Go get 'em cowgirls! ;D

-Adren


	11. Jealous

**A/N:** *poke* Well, I haven't updated in a month, but I really felt like posting today, especially with a writer's block for the "NMLA" and no feeling of writing for that. I literally wrote this drabble last January, but hey, better late than never right? ;) Enjoy.

* * *

**Jealous**

She'll never be mine.

Yeah, never thought you'd hear me, the king of Brooklyn, say that I'm smitten like a schoolboy huh? Well, if you think that's funny, I'll soak ya and we'll see who's laughing then.

That's better.

From the first moment I saw her, I knew I loved her. She stood apart from the other girls. It was like she was leagues apart from the other broads, who were a bunch of nitwit sissies. Her brown hair was curled just right. Her beautiful eyes peeked out modestly under a stylish hair. Her dress showed off every curve without looking sluttish.

"Gorgeous, ain't she?" Jack said, elbowing me in the ribs. It was then I realized that Sarah Jacobs belonged to Jack Kelly.

I was almost happy that the bulls showed up at the Rally; it prevented me from drinking too much. I couldn't help it though, Sarah was sitting right next to me and I was actually alone with her after Jack jumped up to dance with Medda. (Honestly, how much does he really care about her if he just ditched her for the woman who is practically his aunt?) My legs turned to mush when she smiled at me. I had to drink and fast! But then the bulls showed up, making me lose my drink and Sarah.

Sickly happy as I watched Jack turned scab, I turned my eyes to Sarah again. Maybe she would realize who was the better man here, especially after seeing Jack in that disgusting gray suit.

Wrong again however. Jack had to be all heroic and act like he had betrayed us to "spy" on Pulitzer. Yeah right. I know the truth about that stinkin' cowboy...

I left Manhattan regally in Roosevelt's carriage, though it didn't seem to matter, since Jack and Sarah were kissing. I tried to push down the feelings inside of me by waving royally to the kids in the streets. Then I heard_ her_ bell like voice call out "goodbye Spot!" Jack yelled something too, but I didn't hear him. My legs had turned to water again (thankfully I was sitting down) and my ears were ringing with Sarah's voice.

I was in Heaven.

* * *

A/N: I love SpotXSarah; it's my favorite pairing. ;D Happy birthday to **Bumlets girl**!

As always,

**AdrenalineRush16**


	12. Driving Test

**Driving Test **

David carefully adjusts his seat, his mirrors, his seatbelt and every safety measure possible is executed.

Kid Blink sheepishly removes his eye patch before starting the car.

Spot revves the engine. He doesn't need his seatbelt.

Mush backs out of the parking lot, grinning because if he passes, he's got a date with his girl tonight. He'll be driving.

Skittery rolls his eyes as his instructor. He did stop at the STOP sign…it was just a faster stop than normal.

Racetrack takes a long drag of his cigarette and ignoring his driving instructor, flicks it out the window on the freeway.

Jack laughs as he rolls down the window going 70 miles an hour. The wind streams through his hair. If only he was in a convertible…

Do you want to guess who passed?

* * *

A/N: A bit random, but that's what newsbunnies are for right? ;)

-note- MUSH WEEK IS COMING UP IN JUST A FEW DAYS!!! I'm sure some of you guys remember Mush Week from last year. It was a ton of fun. If you participated last year, please consider doing it again. If you don't know what it is, go to my profile; the rules and stuff are in a link written by Laelyn. (Thank you!) December 6th- 13th guys; its coming soon. Get those Mush!muses hopping! ;)

Thanks for reading and hope you can do Mush Week!

As always and CTB,

Adren


	13. Batman & Musicals

**A/N: **Waaay back when during _Chocolate Newsbunnies_, I had an anonymous reviewer named **hrw** who threw in a "batman on broadway!" tease. Well, its taken me practically a year to actually write it down and post it, but better late than never right? Ha ha. Enjoy!

* * *

**Batman & Musicals**

"Hey Davey, ya think Batman will ever make it on Broadway?"

I look up from to my book to stare incredulously at my friend Jack Kelly. "What?"

Jack was lounging on my circle chair. "You know, like, Batman as a musical? Don't you think that'd be a good idea?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Um, no." I said finally.

Jack shrugged. "I don't see why not," he said thoughtfully. "I mean, look at all the other stuff they make into musicals."

"Like what?" I asked, looking back into my book.

"Well…like..." Jack stumbled. "Like _Joseph_!" he brightened.

"Joseph Pulitzer?" I couldn't resist.

Jack whacked me atop of my head. "No, ya bum! Like, _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat_."

"That's a mouthful." I said turning the page.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyway, so _Joseph_ was bible story,"

"Uh huh."

"And they made it into a musical."

"It wasn't very accurate though."

"So what? They made it into a musical!"

"What does that have to do with Batman?" I asked.

Jack groaned. "So, if they made the story of Joseph into a musical, why couldn't they do Batman?"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Batman isn't a bible story." I told Jack.

"What's your point?" Jack asked.

I sighed and went back to my book.

"It would be a good musical though." Jack finally said.

"Why?" I didn't even look up.

"Cuz of all the special effects!" Jack said excitedly. "They do really cool stuff on Broadway, like in the Little Mermaid in the storm sequence!"

I glanced up. "The Little Mermaid?"

Jack blushed.

"Since when did you see that?" I asked, setting down my book and looking at my friend.

Jack didn't answer and I smirked. For once, I had dirt on Jack Kelly. I was definitely going to use it.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Don't forget about Mush Week! :)

CTB,

Adren


	14. Status Quo

**Status Quo**

I tried to beat the status quo.

I used to be a tomboy. I tried beating up guys. I tried mouthing off to anyone who said something remotely offending. I wore trousers and acted like I had no curve to my body whatsoever. I crushed those raging hormones inside of me and pretended that I didn't really have feelings for the opposite gender.

I used to think that if I was tough enough, the status quo would leave me alone.

Note the past tense.

Social mold slapped me in the face. I found out that girls that try to beat up guys end up in humiliation. The guy always wins. A couple punches can meet their mark, but more often than not, you end up on the ground in a few minutes, the wind knocked out of you. Then the guy will laugh and run off.

I found out that girls and guys couldn't just be friends in this world. Try as they might, it was impossible to suppress those emotions that wanted more than just a punch on the shoulder. You begin to become more sensitive in certain places and running in a _loose_ blouse is no longer comfortable.

I found out that by acting like a boy, everyone hated you. Adults found you offensive and delusional. Other girls considered you 'not worthy of our sex'. And boys just saw you as pathetic.

A girl can't make it as a guy. That's because she's a girl.

I used to be a tomboy. And now I'm not.

I tried to beat the status quo. But it beat me.

* * *

**A/N: **Very random, I know. DOWN WITH MARY SUE'S!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and merry Christmas. :)

-Adren


	15. Of Books and Movies

**A/N: **Wow, haven't updated in a while. Oops. Sorry about that. Hopefully a Skittles one might make it up to you guys....a little.

* * *

**Of Books and Movies  
**

"Whatcah readin' Skittles?"

"_Lord of the Rings_," I answered, turning the page. I was in the middle of _The Fellowship of the Ring_, my favorite one.

"I thought you hated books that were movies first?" Blink asked confused.

I sighed. "_Lord of the Rings_ was a book first."

Kid cocked his head. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah really."

"Go figure…" he said thoughtfully. "So when were they published?"

"This one," I indicated to the book in my hands, "was published in 1954."

Blink's eyes bugged out. "It's that old?"

I nodded. "And still very popular today," I said smugly.

"Wow…" he said in awe. I was somewhat surprised that Kid was that interested in a book. He's usually only a movies fan.

"Then…" I looked at Kid, interested.

"Peter Jackson is ancient!" he cried.

I groaned, and hit him with the book.

* * *

**A/N: **Delancey Week is coming up! This year it is being hosted by **Greenberry Hair Bonner**. PM her for details and if you want to particpate. (Basically, write the best Delancey fic, win bragging rights-- Jan. 17th-24th.) I'm thinking of trying to find a cheap bowler hat, whaddya guys think? Ha ha. :)

CTB,

Adren


	16. Nerves

**Nerves**

A feeling of dread hit the pit of my stomach as I watched the boys leave. I didn't' know quite why; the Rally was perfectly legal and not even Pulitzer would be able to break it up. But still, I was worried.

"Aw c'mon Kloppy, why don't you come with us?" Mush pleaded as he attempted to straighten his jacket.

I shook my head firmly. "I've told you three times already," I explained patiently. "I have to stay at the lodging house; it's my job."

"You own the joint though," Jake pointed out.

I sighed. "But I still need to run it. I can't go gallivanting off to some rally. I have work to do." And I really did. Most people don't realize the work that goes into running a lodging house for young boys.

Mush gave me a sad face. "We need support though," he begged. "Just for a little bit; please?"

I shook my head again. "No." I took his shoulders and steered him towards the door.

"But-" Mush was cut off by Blink.

"Aw Mush, he said no." Blink winked his good eye at me. " Sure you don't want us to set you up with some girl though?"

I practically pushed the duo out the door. "Have fun boys," I called, getting over my scowl. Mush waved as they ran to catch up with Race and Jack.

I stood in the doorway until all the boys had disappeared from view. Even afterwards though, I still leaned against the doorframe, strangely troubled, though I didn't know why. Everyone was the same—save Skittery, who was actually smiling. Tumbler and Snipeshooter had gone chasing each other across the square, Boots close behind. Blink and Mush whacked each other playfully as Jack boxed an invisible thug. Swifty was tearing down the street with his long legs while Snitch stole Specs' hat. Everything seemed normal.

But for some reason, I got nervous, as if they were going into danger. I tried to shake it off, as if it was nothing and went inside to brew some coffee. But my uneasiness would not go away.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, Kloppman has 6th sense! ;) Hey guys, sorry for not posting in...six months. Heh. But I've got several drabbles in mind so I should be posting again in a few days. Send me a review and tell me how I'm doing? ;)

Thanks and CTB!

-Adren


	17. Midnight part 1

**Midnight (part 1)**

Kloppman heard the clock chime. He jerked awake, the worn book in his lap falling to the ground. He frowned, reached down to pick up the book and then readjusted his glasses. Squinting, he looked at the clock. It was midnight.

_That's funny_, he thought. _I didn't hear any of the boys come in._

He forced his body out of his comfortable chair by the fireplace and went to the front desk. It was deathly still inside the lodging house. Kloppman looked at his sign in book. No new names were listed.

Kloppman frowned again. The boys should have been back by now. Or at least, most of them. They were holding a rally at Irving Hall for the newsies' strike. Kloppman would have liked to go to support the boys, but he knew he had a duty to stay at the lodging house.

_Maybe I should've gone_, he thought to himself as he climbed up the rickety old stairs. _Might have made sure some of those rascals came home on time. _After climbing a couple more steps though, a new thought hit the manager. _Perhaps they're dodging the rent? Sneaking in while I'm asleep._ He harrumphed to himself. He would let one of the occasionally have an I.O.U. but all of them trying to pull that at once?

Not on your tintype.

Something in the back of the old man's head told him that that wasn't it though.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Kloppman pushed open the door. Instead of being greeted by the snores and grumblings of twenty five teenagers, silence reigned in the room.

_Well, at least I know now they aren't dodging the rent. But where are they?_ Kloppman wondered as he walked through the aisle between the rows of empty bunks.

Certain that no one else had come into the room, Kloppman turned and was about to go back downstairs when a small sniffle reached his ears. Pivoting, Kloppman frowned and looked at the rows of bunks. Could he have imagined it?

Another choked sob echoed throughout the room. Kloppman strode towards where he heard the crying coming from. Making his way to Skittery's bunk, he peered over the top. Tumbler was lying on his older brother's bunk, face buried in the pillow.

Kloppman felt his stomach drop and all his fears from earlier that evening came rushing back. Tumbler alone and crying meant only one thing; something had gone wrong. The boys weren't planning on staying out this late and even if they were, more of the little ones would have come home too.

Feeling a slight breeze, Kloppman looked to see an open window by the fire escape. Tumbler must have come in through there. Doing a quick scan of the room, Kloppman confirmed that no one else was in the room.

Kloppman's eyebrows came together in a deep frown. Something was wrong.

* * *

**A/N:** Jeepers, there's a sequel to _Nerves_? Yup! And a sequel to this one too which makes it a trilogy! I know, I'm smart. :D So, yeah. Another update in less than 24 hours; I'm suprised too. Suprised, but happy. :D

Thanks for all the reviews and keep CTB!

-Adren

P.S. "Not on your tintype" is from _The Music Man_. Also used in "common slang" says the dictionary. :)


	18. Midnight part 2

**Midnight (part 2)**

Kloppman only paused for a few seconds before he hurried to Skittery's bunk. "Tumbler," he said softly, shaking the smaller boy's shoulder.

Tumbler jumped and his head jerked up to see Kloppman. Kloppman could see the tearstains on the young newsie's face.

"Klopp?" Tumbler whispered, his voice trembling. Then, he slid off the bunk and quickly wrapped his little arms around Kloppman's waist, as he began to cry again.

"Shh, it's okay," Kloppman said, hugging Tumbler tight. A sob shook Tumbler's body in response.

Kloppman sank to the floor, his back against the bunk, arms still tight around Tumbler. The pair sat there for a few moments while Kloppman waited for Tumbler to calm down. Once Tumbler's shoulders stopped shaking violently, Kloppman asked quietly what had happened.

Tumbler hiccupped, twitched, and then the story spilled out. The night had started out with Brooklyn's decision to join the strike, which constituted a huge celebration. Tumbler had been having a good time until he got into an argument with Skittery about being allowed to drink. (This Kloppman hmmphed at; although he and Skittery disagreed about the time at which to wake up in the morning, they certainly agreed when it came to the drinking age.) After this argument, Tumbler stormed away. But even though he and Skittery weren't speaking to one another, Medda's song began to cheer him up.

But suddenly, Tumbler realized the theater was in chaos and bulls were everywhere. He had no idea why though. He had run towards where Medda and some of the older boys were, hoping to find Skittery. He had seen him near Davey, Specs, and some other guys confronting Warden Snyder but just as he was about to go help, he was nearly run over by some large Brooklyn newsies and he scooted away. By the time he got to the platform where Skittery was, Skitts was being dragged away by a bull.

Tumbler sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "He just hollered at me to run and not to try and help. Just to get home." Any composure Tumbler had regained with Kloppman had lost when he thought of his older brother getting soaked by a copper. He buried his face into Kloppman again.

Kloppman was shocked. Not only at the police brutality that Tumbler had described but also at the sheer fact that the Rally had been broken up. Why? Surely it wasn't illegal…was it? Kloppman's forte never had anything to do with the law.

He didn't know what to do. Kloppman wasn't sure if the boys would be placed in jail overnight or if they would be sent to the Refuge for a few weeks. Kloppman didn't have the money to bail them out and he racked his brain to try to figure out what to do. Meanwhile, his shirt was getting damp from Tumbler's tears.

"They'll be okay Tumbler," Kloppman said comfortingly, if not only to reassure himself. "We'll…figure out something."

_I hope_, he thought worriedly.

* * *

**A/N:** I was hoping to get this up earlier, but I got lazy and then went on vacation. But now its outl; yay! ;) The Kloppman drabble trilogy is officially done. :( However, I do have another drabble all set so that should come out tomorrow or something. :) Thanks for all the reviews!

CTB,

-Adren


	19. Sewing

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or part of _Newsies_

**A/N:** Pre-strike. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sewing**

I remember the first time Mama showed me how to sew. I had been so fascinated by the magic she had performed with a needle and thread as a child; a warm quilt to snuggle under, a colorful tablecloth, a lovely gown for my doll. I couldn't until Mama showed me how to do it myself.

I think it was when I accidently stabbed my finger and made it bleed was when I realized that sewing wasn't all fun and games. But I kept at it and soon began to enjoy the work that came from my needle. At the time, our family was well off; Papa had good, steady wages and Les was just a baby.

Years later though, Papa lost his job due to a factory accident so I went to work full time. I suppose it would have happened at one time or another, quitting school and going to work, that is, but I wished it hadn't been so soon. Yet there was nothing to do about it and I was getting too old for school anyway. I was luckier than David though; I had gotten a good schooling all of my life and it wasn't as important to me. For David though, school was, and is, his life.

I go to work with Mama now; sewing clothing and other items for various shops. Mama does most of the clothes though; I am stuck with doilies. Some days I wish I would never see another needle again.

But as always, it's back to work, day in, day out. Sewing used to be a hobby of mine, a pleasurable pastime. But now…I'd like nothing more than to hurl this doily straight out the window.


	20. Sleep

**Sleep**

_"And I am happy to announce the president of the senior class this year is Skittery Gangle!"_

_I walked up to the platform, a big grin on my face. My school principle shook my hand and then gestured me to the podium. _

_I went up there and gazed across my class. "My first act as class president," I began. "is to ban the candy Skittles from school grounds and to bring them to school will be forbidden under penalty of detention."_

_The crowd went wild and I grinned bigger. My friends were hooting and hollering, and all the girls were going crazy. I winked at one of them in the crowd and she fainted. My smile grew wider. I was going to be the best school president ever!_

_"My next act as president will be to—"_

"CARRY THE BANNER SKITTLES! CARRY THE BANNER SKITTLES! CARRY THE BANNER SKITTLES!"

I bolted upright in bed, blinking rapidly. Then I looked at my phone which was innocently radiating Kid Blink's voice. I groaned and flopped back onto my bed, shutting my eyes. Blink had recorded his voice onto my phone and set it as a ringtone for when he called or texted me. I kept forgetting to erase it.

"CARRY THE BANNER SKITTLES! CARRY THE BANNER SKITTLES!"

Resisting the urge to hurl my phone across the room, I instead opened it to see what Blink had texted me.

"rise and shine skittles!" the text said, accompanied by a smiley face.

I rolled my eyes, shut my phone, and buried my face into my pillow, trying to find my dream again. I couldn't get back to sleep though; all my sleep had fled with my noisy ringtone.

_It'd better not be before twelve o'clock_, I thought grumpily. I made it a point to sleep till noon every Saturday. I leaned over to look at my digital clock. Its red numbers blinked 7:13 a.m.

My jaw dropped. What teenager in his right mind would be awake at this hour_? Even one as crazy as Kid Blink_, I thought.

"what r u doin awake now?" I texted back, beginning to feel very crabby.

He replied quickly. (This time I turned my phone on silent.) "felt like it."

I groaned. "what'd u wake me up then?"

"idk" was his quick response.

This time I really did hurl my phone across the room. I pulled the covers and pillow over my head, determined to fall back asleep. Let that teach me to leave my phone on overnight!

* * *

**A/N: **Many thanks to Laelyn for reminding me how fun Skittle stories are. ;) Oh, and I have been awakened by a text at 7 a.m. And I've woken a friend up numerous times by doing the same (though not quite so early!). Ha ha. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!

CTB,

-Adren


	21. Liar

A/N: It's been too long... This drabble is a stocking stuffer for Repeat, for the NML Secret Santa challenge. Merry Christmas Repeat! :D (It may not be completely canon but I hope you like it anyway.)

* * *

**Liar**

I glared at Davey through slitted eyes. I may not have been a true actor but heaven knows I had enough practice lying. This was my biggest lie yet – pretending that being a scab was exactly what I wanted and that betraying my friends wasn't ripping my heart in two.

I saw murder in Spot's eyes. Racetrack hadn't looked that bitter since the day he had first come to the lodging house; cold, angry, and frightened. Mush had a broken look on his face, the same puppy-dog look that had earned him plenty of customers over the years, except this time, he wasn't faking it.

Stay strong, I told myself, nearly giving away my act as I rubbed the back of my neck out of guilt. Don't let them know how much this hurts. Don't look weak. Don't give Weasel and Pulitzer that satisfaction.

I clenched my jaw. "What's the matter?" I sneered at Davey, daring him to come and belt me one, knowing that he wouldn't. I hadn't known Davey for very long but I was pretty sure that he would never resort to using his fists, or any sort of violence for that matter.

I was wrong.

Shaking his head and with a cold light in his eye, Davey started towards me, fists clenched.

My jaw nearly hit the ground and for a moment, I realized how far I had pushed Dave. The guy who had kept telling us to hang back and not soak the scabs, was now heading toward me, about to pop me one in the jaw. I could have stopped him if I wanted to though. Davey might've been mad but he didn't know anything about fighting, that I knew.

I deserved a punch though, at least from their standpoint. And if it took a blow in the jaw to keep Pulitzer from throwing my boys in the Refuge, then so be it.

After all, to the newsies, I was nothing but a liar.


End file.
